221: Sparky
Sparky, A.K.A. Experiment 221, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba, and the first experiment that Lilo and Stitch rehabilitated in Stitch! The Movie. He is designed to create crippling electric surges. His one true place is powering the Kilauea Lighthouse that had been abandoned for requiring too much electricity. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated in Stitch! The Movie when Stitch dropped his pod in the bathtub. He reappeared in "The Asteroid" and used his powers to jump-start Jumba's ship, as well as prank Hammerface and shock Pleakley. He was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel". Was in the rescue crew for "Snafu". Personality Like his cousin Stitch, Sparky is shown to be highly mischievous. He is very hyperactive and fun-loving. He also shares Stitch's habit of picking his nose with his tongue. Sparky was once a very bad and mischievous creature—as he was programmed into his very being by the alien mad scientist Jumba Jookiba. His original purpose was to cause huge electrical surges which would disorientate those that were caught in it, but he changed when he was caught and reformed shortly after his activation. After his short reformation, Sparky was turned good. Overall, he is friendly, though he's quite cautious in new places. He also still holds a mischievous side to him, and although he's a good genetic experiment, he sometimes can't help messing with electronics and machines. Sparky holds his ohana—a word that another experiment (Stitch) and a little girl (Lilo) had taught him—very close ("ohana" meaning "family" in Hawaiian). He'll help his family and friends whenever they need a hand, and though he might get into an argument with them occasionally, he's not one to turn down a cry for help. Appearance Sparky looks like a bi-pedal mutated cross between a Chihuahua, monkey and gecko. He has light yellow fur and a pale yellow chin, belly and mouth. He has a small body, small, short, hollow, round but triangular ears at the sides of a large, narrow, oval-shaped head, and big dark blue eyes. He has a round, brown nose, a large wide mouth and two long forked antennae that protrude from the sides of his muzzle. His arms are skinny with a brown pad-mark in the center of each paw. His legs are stubby and he has a long, bent, slightly twisted tail in a Z-shape with a pointed brown tip. He has a set of large flat jagged teeth, and the inside of his mouth is a blue color with a turquoise tongue. He has a brown oval-shaped marking on his back. He stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 57 lbs. When he turns himself into an electrical current, the lower half of his body turns into a streak of electricity, making himself somewhat resemble an Asiatic dragon. In his mutated form, he has a stronger electrical dragon-like appearance, and will closely resemble a dragon when flying as well, scratchy alien voice. Special Abilities Sparky can turn his body into an electrical current, allowing him to fly or travel through electric-powered generators, appliances, devices, outlets, power lines, machines and other similar things. Another electrical current is generated between the two long antennae on his head, which can be used to send jolts towards foes, or if he gets irritated, annoyed, or is pulling pranks. He can create crippling electrical surges by using his antennae. He can also shoot lightning blasts from his antennae and generate and release massive discharges of electrical energy. Sparky's powers, as his name may suggest, are electricity-related. Originally intended to create crippling electrical surges, he can also use the electrical currents to power machines, lights and such. Like his "cousin" Stitch, he has a second pair of retractable arms at his side, though he rarely uses them. He has some enhanced senses when compared to a human—better hearing and better sense of smell. His short body can extend into a large streak of a tail as his moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects and short-circuit electric-powered devices. Like Stitch, he can climb onto walls, hang from ceilings and see in the dark. Sparky can speak a broken English. He can also speak Tantalog, which is his original language. What he says seems to have a distinctive "buzz" to it (Example: "Cuz-z-zin…", which is how he says "cousin"). Weaknesses Sparky cannot pass through non-conductive objects and obstacles. History Sparky first appeared in Stitch! The Movie. He was first activated by both Lilo and Stitch when they needed an experiment to recharge Jumba's ship in order to rescue Jumba from Dr. Hämsterviel. However, Sparky escaped Lilo's house, rampaged throughout Kauai, and short-circuited some portions of the entire Hawaiian town. Eventually, Lilo and Stitch successfully captured Sparky at the local hotel and rehabilitated him. Sparky later stowed away on Gantu's ship, rescuing Stitch and Lilo after creating a power surge in the ship's navigation system, then making an escape in Dr. Hämsterviel's ship. Finally, at the near end of the movie, Lilo decided that the abandoned lighthouse, which had previously been too expensive to light, would make a great home for Sparky. Sparky also appeared in several episodes of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, as well in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep as a boss character for Terra's story mode. Stitch! Sparky has made several appearances in the Stitch! anime. His first appearance was in "An Electrifying Experience" where Hämsterviel attempted to control him using a mind-control helmet. Other than that, he has made many other cameo appearances. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h10m07s183.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h11m17s121.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m49s92.png|Sparky's experiment pod screenCapture 10.07.13 18-22-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h17m04s213.png screenCapture 10.07.13 18-23-29.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m41s128.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h41m20s65.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m25s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m01s115.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h41m45s54.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h41m03s182.png screenCapture 10.07.13 18-23-45.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h31m32s5.png screenCapture 10.07.13 18-23-54.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h38m43s116.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m27s66.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h30m43s237.png screenCapture 10.07.13 18-24-32.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m36s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h32m20s76.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h42m20s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h46m19s92.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h22m12s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h46m28s191.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h26m57s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h22m39s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h21m23s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h23m38s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h23m17s218.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h46m04s82.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h47m03s196.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h44m20s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h35m10s48.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h44m07s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h36m11s107.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-51-33.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 21-51-42.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 21-52-03.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 21-52-18.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h28m05s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h37m12s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h27m24s175.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h47m24s128.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h47m37s9.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-55-02.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h07m31s243.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-56-19.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m07s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h27m48s132.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h48m10s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h53m39s216.png|Sparky captured Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h55m11s114.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-57-00.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-01-47.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h49m21s205.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m17s228.png|Sparky with Stitch vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m24s76.png|Sparky growling vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m37s226.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-59-51.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-00-45.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m47s27.png|Sparky grows extra arms vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h51m04s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h55m55s39.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h03m47s237.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h51m36s122.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h52m28s252.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_04_48_PM.png|Stitch protecting Sparky vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h07m33s170.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h31m36s18.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h08m39s187.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-03-55.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-05-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-09-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h20m16s63.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h52m05s87.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m41s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h54m05s223.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-11-28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h21m32s104.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h12m40s167.png|Sparky being set free by Lilo screenCapture 10.07.13 22-12-45.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m20s210.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-14-14.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-15-15.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h52m58s161.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m53s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h00m19s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h00m47s95.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-15-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h15m36s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h01m00s253.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h53m53s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h02m31s132.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_11_01_PM.png|Sparky sneaking up on a pilot screenCapture 10.07.13 22-16-33.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h28m29s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h59m51s96.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h28m58s235.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h18m32s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h27m55s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h30m47s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h32m13s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h28m23s101.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h19m24s156.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m11s204.png|Cousins! vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h57m37s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m55s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h25m38s226.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h57m18s82.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m47s92.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h58m09s220.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m59s219.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-18-22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h50m35s92.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m26s253.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-20-35.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h52m04s175.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-21-25.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m51s224.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-24-00.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-24-54.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h36m50s6.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h25m59s23.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-26-18.jpg|Sparky with Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h58m34s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h11m47s17.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-28-40.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h21m39s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h22m18s107.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-30-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-31-08.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h23m09s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h15m36s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h16m29s29.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h24m01s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h44m21s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h17m51s101.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m35s174.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m39s234.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h00m01s87.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h00m12s249.png|Sparky powering the lighthouse ScreenCapture_28.05.13_4-02-50.jpg screenCapture 22.05.14 22-01-25.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-03-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-05-04.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-06-04.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-06-47.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-07-47.jpg screenCapture 25.02.13 23-50-33.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-08-27.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-10-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-11-15.jpg|Sparky shocking Hammerface ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-13-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg|Sparky shocking Pleakley ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h48m56s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h15m27s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m43s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m04s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m08s102.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m33s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m54s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h54m42s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m13s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m13s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m26s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m36s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m17s40.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m31s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m39s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m44s55.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m47s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m53s155.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m58s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h01m23s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h20m55s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h01m36s65.png ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-07.jpg|Sparky shocking Reuben ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-15.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 23-49-40.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-16h36m48s215.png vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m56s0.png vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m04s51.png|Sparky eating batteries vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h45m01s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h46m07s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m42s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m14s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h42m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m49s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h12m25s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h13m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m44s135.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m47s14.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m57s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h01m57s242.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h32m22s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h03m29s147.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h45m00s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h03m18s9.png vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m25s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-16h40m15s13.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h15m22s115.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m22s5.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m39s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m55s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h23m37s244.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m58s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h34m49s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h35m00s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h39m32s1.png|Sparky with Snafu Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h54m38s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h23m15s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-14.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-25.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-34.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-42.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-52.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-01.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-09.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-20.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-30.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-39.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-13.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-23.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-32.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-41.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-49.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-58.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-47-07.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-47-46.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-04.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-23.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h55m26s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h06m02s212.png|Sparky captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h13m06s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m43s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h42m38s123.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m00s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h16m37s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m56s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h31m39s235.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h28m05s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h30m04s213.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m36s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h19m24s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h29m38s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 01.07.13 2-14-08.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m04s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg 221anime.png|Sparky being controlled by Hamsterviel in Stitch! anime screenCapture 17.02.13 6-56-37.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-03-40.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-04-33.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-05-17.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-06-56.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-09-19.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-09-55.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-11-12.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-08-37.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-12-34.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-13-10.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-14-10.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-16-28.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-16-59.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-17-55.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-18-21.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-18-51.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-19-54.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 10-49-01.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 10-49-29.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-13-24.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-16-30.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-17-28.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-41-13.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-42-00.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-42-58.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-43-42.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-44-51.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-45-47.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-46-12.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-46-58.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-48-23.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-49-31.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-52-06.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-52-46.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-18-13.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-18-49.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-20-08.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-20-43.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-21-53.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-25-00.jpg screenCapture 13.02.13 18-25-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-12-02.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-12-44.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-13-07.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-14-14.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-14-40.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-15-31.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-17-49.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-18-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-19-57.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-20-56.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-21-33.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-42-38.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-43-11.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-44-01.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-44-32.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-46-05.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-46-34.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-47-22.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-47-49.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg 1000px-Stitch_angel_sparky_felix.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-36-50.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-37-17.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-37-29.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-38-07.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-38-34.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-39-00.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-40-37.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-40-50.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-41-03.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-41-42.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-43-19.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-43-40.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-44-09.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-44-29.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-53-14.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-54-19.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-54-48.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-55-27.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-56-25.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-57-00.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-57-31.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-58-00.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-58-20.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-58-34.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-59-06.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-59-56.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-00-17.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-00-50.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-01-23.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-01-30.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-02-01.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-08-04.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-15-40.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg panes35.jpg Vampiresparky.png Sparkyscreen.jpg Trivia *Sparky is the first experiment to be turned from bad to good in Stitch! The Movie, which is actually the pilot to Lilo & Stitch: The Series that began shortly after. *After Sparky was captured, he revealed to have two extra arms like Stitch when Stitch showed the former his two extra arms as they were beginning to become friendly cousins. **In the series, Sparky never revealed or used his extra arms for help, usage, or battle. *Sparky appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sparky's pod color is normally yellow. In Stitch! The Movie, it is green. *Sparky is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 221 Primary function: Creates electrical power surges". *Sparky's antennae and tail appear in the game Jumba's Lab. *As of 2013, Sparky is the only character created for a Disney television show who has appeared in a Kingdom Hearts game. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments